


More like...

by Isa_no_Tenshi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s11e19 The Chitters, Hunter husband, M/M, coda 11.19
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_no_Tenshi/pseuds/Isa_no_Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cómo es establecerse con un cazador?, Dean en realidad no tiene que preguntarlo, ya lo sabe. Coda 11.19, Alerta: Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More like...

**Author's Note:**

> Coda 11.19  
> Spoilers

_¿Cómo es establecerse con un cazador?_

La pregunta se desliza por sus labios, antes de darse cuenta de las implicaciones, antes de darse cuenta que no tiene sentido que se cuestione eso en realidad, que no tiene excusa para tener curiosidad sobre ese tema en especifico, él está con su hermano después de todo, ¿no?, Dean ya sabe lo que es estar viviendo con un cazador.

Aunque claro, su pregunta es menos de espacio y más de sentimientos, ¿Cómo es ir de cacería con alguien que te cuidará la espalda, no porque compartan sangre, apellido y venganzas en común, si no porque así lo escogió?, ¿Cómo es dormir abrazado a alguien que entiende perfectamente cuánta sangre has visto y cuantas personas salvaste (sobre todo, cuantas personas no salvaste)?, ¿Cómo es cuando lo das por muerto?

¿Por perdido?

Dean se pregunta distraídamente, cuantas veces alguno de los dos ha pensado que el otro ha muerto, cuantas veces se han despertado en la noche por un recuerdo vivido de cuando casi lo pierden, caminando hacia el lago, con una espada angelical en su costado.

Dean se pregunta muchas cosas en realidad, ¿fue difícil darse cuenta?, ¿su amistad cambio radicalmente?, ¿sentían una presión fría en el pecho, porque tenían miedo de que el otro supiera al instante lo roto que estaban, cuan poco valían la pena, cuan poderosos eran el otro realidad y que desapareciera para siempre en un parpadeo?, ¿temían corromperlo?, ¿hacerlo caer?, ¿le hicieron perder todo lo que conocía, amaba, respetaba y creía?, ¿solo para darle una vida donde no es más que el recipiente del mismísimo Lucifer?

Cesar sonríe, como alguien que conoce un secreto increíble y maravilloso, alguien que mira atardeceres y sigue su corazón, alguien que ha vivido y amado, alguien que es amado, y dice, con la misma sonrisa con la que diría “En realidad no puedo creer mi suerte”

—Apestoso, sucio, te preocupas el doble por la muerte.

Y Dean le cree porque lo ha vivido.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Solo quería compartir el sentimiento cálido que me dejo el ultimo capitulo. Queridos míos, it's happening.


End file.
